For Heather!
by Jayden111
Summary: Late Valentines fic! ONE SHOT


**Yeah yeah, I know it's a bit late Heather :S ...well it is still kinda Valentines day... And this is gonna be about Cell instead of Buu, oh and another thing, I'm moving the cell games from 19 May(think it was 19th) to Valentines day or the story is not gonna fall into place.**

**x.x.x**

Heather was walking down the street towards the shop, she needed to buy some groceries for her home, but she was a bit broke ever since the Cell games, no one wanted to work and her boss ran off like a scared little coward, so she had no pay and was only using the money in her bank account, at least the banks were still standing their ground, maybe they thought they were safe behind their tight security and bullet proof glass, she was probably one of the few who realized that Cell was no idle threat, it was no "light show" with mirrors and fancy tricks, so does Hercule call it and everyone believes him.

As she was still walking down the street she saw a little girl playing in the street, oblivious to all and any danger. "Sometimes I wish I still had the mind of a child..." She whispered, she knew children saw the world differently, they only saw what they wanted to see, they could see peace in the most destructive situtation, she sighed and walked on.

As she was walking, she saw a calendar against the wall and was surprised when she saw it was marked as Valetines day, today was Valentines day. "Oh my, I did not even realize..." She said, whispering softly and then just walked on, what did it matter anyway?

She continued to walk on until she reached the supermarket, it was the biggest supermarket around, she didn't know whether anyone was working there or not, but either way, she would get what she needed.

She walked into the place and was surprised to see everything was normal, everyone was working, there was people, it was like the Cell games was just a bad nightmare, or no one cared to realize in what danger they were, or perhaps she was over-reacting, maybe it was just all light tricks and mirrors, maybe she had nothing to fear.

She sighed again and then just went to do her shopping...

x.x.x

While she was still shopping she heard a loud explosive sound coming from outside and suddenly the people started screaming and running around, dropping everything they had or was busy with and ran out of the place, and as they ran, she saw how some of them got blasted by green energy.

She shook her head. "So much for hoping..." She whispered and then continued to do her shopping, "At least I won't have to pay..." She said, she didn't think running would help, she'd rather not die as a coward, she would not give that monster the satisfaction of seeing her beg for mercy, hell no, she would stand her ground until the last fatal blow.

She was about to reach for some Fanta when something shot past her, blasting the fridge into millions of pieces, she slowly turned around and saw the one and only "terror" of the universe standing there, finger extended, smirking at her.

"Why are you so calm?" He asked and she sighed and walked away from him with the trolley and took fanta from the other fridge, but he blasted the bottle in her hands, she growled softly and turned to him, glaring at him.

"Oh don't give me that look, I asked you a question." He said, still smirking.

"And I decided not to answer." She shot back and then continued through the aisles of the shop, and when she turned around to see if Cell was following her, she was surprised that he didn't and very relieved, she might not care about dieing, but she didn't want to die now.

She continued to do her shopping and when she reached the front of the shop, when she was done, she saw Cell, standing there, in front of the door, staring at her, and his stare did make her feel uneasy to say the least.

She took deep breathes to restrain herself from freaking out and running away, he was creeping her out.

"Are you ready to answer me yet?" He asked as she was standing there, just looking at him.

"Yes, I am, I am calm because I see that there is no reason to fear you if I am going to die anyway, I'd rather not die like an coward." She said as she moved until in front of the door, in front of Cell. "Can you move?" She asked, looking up at him and he smirked and then extended his hand and touched her hair.

"And here I thought the blondes were the dumb ones, never knew brunettes were too.." He said and she growled angrily.

"So it's dumb not to fear you? It's dumb not to be a coward? Stop being a fool!" She yelled at him and he seemed amused with her.

"I am no fool." He stated quickly and she growled.

"Then don't go around calling people dumb." She said, crossing her arms and looking away from him, Cell let out a chuckle.

"Don't get cheeky with me." He said as he took her face and moved it back to him. "It's not very nice." He said and let her face go and she was getting angry, but the worse part was that she knew she could do absolutely nothing about it.

"I was not being cheeky, get your eyes checked and as for not being nice, I think blowing up people and absorbing them isn't nice at all, you monster!" she yelled and he smirked.

"Don't flatter me." He stated and she gasped.

"You arrogant little..." She was cut off by Cell when he placed his lips on hers.

"You speak to much..." He whispered...

**x.x.x**

**Christmas I'll write something else, at least you got a kiss, neither Leanne nor Storm got a kiss.**

**But I was not in a mushy mood so don't blame me :P**

**Hope you liked it, if not, sorry.**


End file.
